Auctions traditionally consist of bidders bidding a single currency, such as money. In some instances, this can be combined with some level of priority, which allows a high priority bidder to win more readily than a lower priority bidder. This may be useful when one bidder has a higher level of importance than another bidder, thus allowing the more important bidder to win more readily than another bidder.
Standard processes for prioritizing bidders in an auction involve establishing different size bid increments for each bidder. These processes, however, have disadvantages. For example, establishing different size bid increments for each bidder assumes that all bidders are bidding synchronously with each other and in the case of fixed bidding, forces a high priority bidder to use a high amount of their bidding budget to bid on a resource very few bidders may be competing for.